


Laundry Day

by purpleweekend



Series: Too Much. Gone too Fast [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleweekend/pseuds/purpleweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Keith living the domestic dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a series of domestic life right after the proposal in Too Much, Gone Too Fast.  
> Request for starghouls.tumblr.com who was nice enough to beta-read this for me!

Shiro sighed as he looked through his prep work for the Kerberos mission. His captains had highly recommended that he memorize all of the information in the instructional packet, but the information was starting to blur together after so many hours of studying. Orbital and rotational periods, gravitational pull levels, apparent magnitude; it was starting to give him a headache.

 

He stretched, pushing away from his desk to take a look at Keith. Ever since he proposed, Keith had made a point to take off his gloves whenever they were at home providing the perfect opportunity for Shiro to oggle at his ring hand. He grinned as he watched him putter around the room, gathering their clothes. 

 

“Need any help?” Shiro asked, making his way over.

 

Keith gave him a sidelong glance while putting more clothes into a hamper. “Aren’t you supposed to be reading right now?”

 

“Don’t ask questions. Where do you want the colors?” Shiro sat down next to the basket, reaching for Keith’s rumpled uniform. Keith motioned to the hamper next to him. Shiro tossed it forward a little too hard, missing the basket (only) to hit Keith in the back of the head instead. 

 

An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but Keith was already throwing it back in his face. Shiro stumbled back, grasping for the pants that had just hit him in the eye. They stared at each other for a moment, until Keith’s lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. Shiro watched as Keith’s hand wrapped around another shirt. Slowly, he reached for the closest article of clothing near him, waiting to see who would throw first. Keith was too quick for him, hitting him right in the chest. Shiro flung the shirt towards Keith’s face, quickly taking cover behind his laundry basket. 

 

Clothes flew through the air while they both tried to dodge each other's throws, clumsy from laughter. They were making a bigger mess than when they started, but neither of them could find the effort to care. 

 

Shiro was so busy looking for his next weapon that he didn’t see the sock coming. It hit him square against the mouth. He reeled back at the smell, immediately knowing it was from his gym pile. He could barely make out Keith’s amused expression from his watering eyes. 

 

“You win. I’m down for the count, in fact I think I may be dying.” Shiro gasped dramatically laying on the floor. He chucked the sock back into the basket ignoring Keith’s satisfied grin. He wiped a hand along his mouth, fighting down a gag. That was the last time he was going to leave anything on the floor again. 

 

“Don’t start a fight you can’t win Takashi.” Keith smirked, quickly refilling the baskets. He glanced over them, seemingly satisfied. “I think that’s good enough. I’m going to head down.”

 

Shiro lifted himself from his spot on the floor, still wiping at his mouth. “I’ll come with you.” 

 

Shiro took Keith’s hand as they walked to the laundry room, gently stroking the ring as they chatted. Sometimes he was still dumbfounded by how happy he was. Even little things like doing laundry with him was enough to make his day. Whether that be a theatrical clothes fight or complaining about his students over the hum of a washing machine, being with Keith just felt right. 

 

“How much longer do you think it will be?” Shiro asked, glancing into the window of the dryer. 

 

“Twenty minutes.” Keith said, hopping up onto the machine. He gestured for Shiro to do the same, patting the one next to him. Shiro shook his head, moving to part Keith’s legs. He settled in between them, nuzzling at his jaw, enjoying the little hitch in Keith’s breathe.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, whipping his head around the room. It was empty for now, but that didn’t mean it would stay that way. 

 

“I think I’m kissing you.” Shiro hummed, kissing his chin.

 

“What if someone sees?” He didn’t pull away, but kept an eye on the door. 

 

“Then they see. We aren’t much of a secret around here, Sweetie.” Shiro said against his skin, lazily licking down the column of his neck. Keith sighed against the attention, slowly starting to relax. 

 

“Didn't we talk about the pet names?” He breathed, playfully kicking Shiro in the thigh. 

 

“I can’t recall.” Shiro brushed his mouth against Keith’s adam’s apple, pleased to watch him arch off of the machine. “Just for a little while, until it’s done.” he murmured.

 

Keith didn’t object again, instead moving his hands to rub at Shiro’s sides. Shiro began nipping at his collarbone, kissing over every little mark he made. 

 

Keith groaned at every little bite, forgetting why he had protested against this in the first place. He brought his hands up to Shiro’s face, pulling him away from his neck and to his mouth. It was Keith’s turn to tease, going into bite at Shiro’s bottom lip just the way he liked it. Shiro took his arms away from where they had been leaning on the dryer, wrapping them around Keith’s back to get him closer. Keith licked into his mouth, impishly pulling back every time Shiro went in for more. Shiro finally had enough, grasping Keith’s chin to keep him still while he finally kissed him full on. 

 

He almost didn’t hear it at first, too lost in the taste of Keith’s mouth. Then it was suddenly louder, like someone was clearing their throat. Shiro glanced back over his shoulder, making awkward eye contact with a blushing cadet holding a hamper. Keith followed suit, turning red as he saw the poor girl shyly staring at the floor. He pushed Shiro away, hurriedly jumping off of the dryer.   

 

They quickly gathered their things, shoving the still damp laundry into the baskets while giving her a rushed apology.

 

“Never again.” Keith hissed as they sped out of the room.

 

Shiro grinned, grabbing for Keith’s hand as they walked. 

 

“No promises.”

 

//////////////////////////

 

It was all Keith’s fault. If he hadn't waltzed into their bedroom last night in those goddamn panties, Shiro would have had these papers done by now. Instead he was rapidly scribbling at his desk, having only an hour before these student evaluations were due to the Career Placement Office. This was not the last impression he wanted to make on his teaching career before Kerberos.

 

Shiro jerked up from his desk at the sound of Keith unlocking the door. He was already at the entrance before Keith was fully in the apartment. 

 

“I am so glad you’re home.” Shiro said, rushing up to give him a hug. 

 

“Excited much?” Keith laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek before turning away to take off his shoes. 

 

Shiro watched, nervously playing with his thumbs, “You love me, right?”

 

“More than anything.” Keith hummed, kicking off his first boot. 

 

Shiro knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “No matter what? Even if I mess up?”

 

Keith looked up from his shoe laces, concern engulfing his face. He grasped the hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I need you. I need you for something I know you’re not going to want to do.” Shiro hoped this alone would work, he really didn’t have the time to beg. 

 

“Anything you need. I’m here.” There was a trace of panic in Keith’s voice as he got up.  

 

Shiro squeezed his hand a little harder, swiftly walking them back to his desk. Keith stared dumbly as Shiro sat down, gesturing to the papers.

 

“It’s not hard. Skim the notes I made on their performance, give them a grade, move on to the next.”

 

Keith raised his eyebrows at him as he took a seat scanning the papers in front of him. 

 

“I can’t believe I was actually worried. The only problem here is that you’re a terrible teacher.”

 

“Well, you’re a terrible distraction!” Shiro countered, throwing a pen at him  “Now get to work, we only have an hour.”

 

Keith shot him a heated look before starting. It really wasn’t hard work, Shiro had made great notes on everyone’s process for the quarter. There were just so many of them to sift through, it would have been impossible to finish alone. 

 

They worked in silence, aside from Keith asking an occasional question about one of Shiro’s notes. By the time they finished the massive stack of reports it was already ten till. 

 

They jogged to the office, arriving with seconds to spare for Shiro’s appointment.  

 

“Wait.” Keith said grabbing at Shiro’s shirt. 

 

He brought his sleeve to Shiro’s forehead, wiping off the sweat there before moving on to his neck. He gave him another up and down before licking his hand, moving to smooth down his hair. Finally pleased, he pushed him towards the door, giving him a thumbs up.

 

He stayed in the waiting room, nervously tapping his foot. Keith knew that there was no way it would go badly. Besides this one slip up, Shiro was the most responsible person he knew. Still, he couldn’t help feeling anxious. He knew how much doing well at crap like this meant to him and he felt a little guilty for pulling him away from it. He kept his eye on the door, immediately standing when he saw Shiro exit. 

 

“How did it go?” 

 

Shiro grinned, “Apparently, it was excellent work for a ‘newbie’.” 

 

He pulled Keith into an ecstatic hug, squeezing him a little too tightly. He leaned down, planting numerous kisses onto his forehead.  Keith couldn’t find the energy to chastise him for the public display of affection, even if it was embarrassing with the giggles from the receptionists. 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Shiro hummed into his hair. 

 

Keith smiled against his neck, “I ask myself the same question.”

  
  


///////////////////////////////////

 

Keith knew that Shiro liked to sleep in on his days off, but it was already 12. Day off or not it was getting ridiculous. Keith tried to be nice at first, he really did. He whispered in his ear, offered to make him breakfast; he even acted ridiculously sappy, promising to kiss him awake, but nothing worked. Whenever he thought he was close to getting Shiro fully conscious he would be back asleep by the time he turned around.

“Baby, you gotta wake up.” Keith said giving him a rough shake. 

 

Shiro just groaned, putting the pillow over his head. “Extra sleep never hurt anyone.” he said, his voice muffled.

 

Keith could feel his eye start to twitch from annoyance. 

 

“If you don’t wake up I swear-”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Shiro interrupted, peeking at him from under the pillow. Keith was definitely pouting. Shiro knew he was treading on thin ice, but it was too fun to mess with him.

 

He felt Keith get up from the bed with a loud exhale. Shiro lifted the pillow from his head, turning back over. He had played with Keith enough. He closed his eyes for another moment, deciding that as soon as Keith came back he would get up. He dozed off until he heard hurried steps coming back into the room.  

 

Shiro opened his eyes just in time to see Keith pour a cup of water on his head. He shot up, wiping the water from his face. 

 

“I’m going to kill you.” He said, halfway out of the bed.

 

“You have to catch me first, Sweetie.” Keith mocked, already backing away towards the door. Shiro leaped up and began racing after a laughing Keith. He forgot how fast he was, easily weaving through furniture while Shiro lagged behind.

 

He finally cornered him the living room, caging him between his arms.

 

“You are the worst.” Shiro panted over him. 

 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Keith teased. 

 

Shiro didn’t answer, instead he swept Keith over his shoulder to carry him over to the couch. Keith had erupted into an explosion of giggles, weakly kicking his feet. Shiro ungracefully dropped them down, before crawling on top of him. He rubbed his soaked head along the front of Keith’s shirt, smirking against the damp cloth. Keith just laughed harder, half-heartedly trying to squirm away. Shiro held him tighter, shaking the last bits of water from his hair onto Keith’s face. 

 

Satisfied, Shiro dropped down, laying on Keith’s chest. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keith asked, moving to dance his fingers along Shiro’s neck. 

 

“I think I’m taking a nap and I’m taking you down with me.”

 

“How are you still tired?”

 

Shiro shrugged up at him, taking Keith's hand from his neck to kiss his palm. “Maybe it’s because a certain someone just made me run a marathon. You owe me at least this.” Shiro closed his eyes with a self-satisfied smirk, wrapping Keith’s arm around him. 

 

Keith stroked his back, finding himself dozing off. Shiro was right, extra sleep didn’t kill anyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write. If you guys have any requests hit me up at blushweddingowns.tumblr.com


End file.
